I am Not Cinderella but I am Only a Girl who Missing Mom and Dad
by Anita Han
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang telah lulus sekolah menengah atas tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan lebih buruk daripada ini. Dia lahir ketika ibunya meninggal. Ayahnya yang sangat menyayanginya akhirnya meninggal karena sakit yang telah lama ia derita. Dia masuk ke Konoha International University dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang tertarik padanya.
1. Prolog

Aku bukan Cinderella,

aku hanya seorang gadis yang merindukan ayah dan ibu.

Cinderella, hanya ada di negeri dongeng.

Lagi pula, aku tidak mempunyai ibu peri dan sepasang sepatu kaca.

Aku bukan Cinderella,

yang mempunyai kehidupan mengagumkan.

Walaupun hanya sampai tengah malam.

Cinderella lebih beruntung daripada diriku.

Aku bukan Cinderella,

tetapi hanya ada satu kemiripan diantara kami,

yaitu tentang ibu tiri.

OoO

Ini debut fanficku di ffn. Sebenarnya Anita telah membuat beberapa fanfic untuk wordpress pribadi. Ini fanfic pertamaku yang dikarekterkan oleh anime dan SasuSakulah yang menurutku cocok untuk cerita ini. Berkenan untuk memberikan komentar? Apakah lanjut atau tidak?


	2. Bab 1 - Pertemuan

**I am Not Cinderella but I am Only a Girl who Missing Mom and Dad**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

I am Not Cinderella but I am Only a Girl who Missing Mom and Dad © Anita Han

* * *

Bab 1 – Pertemuan

"Presdir akan memberikan penghargaan kepada mahasiswi yang mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam tes masuk Konoha International University."

MC acara penerimaan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru menjeda.

"Kepada Haruno Sakura, mohon untuk maju ke depan dan menerima penghargaan anda."

Aku pun berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju podium. Di sana sudah berdiri Presdir yang tadi disebut-sebut sebagai pemegang posisi teratas pemberi saham kepada universitas ini.

Semakin mendekat aku bisa melihat wajah wibawa dan dingin selain kata tampan yang sempat aku pikirkan. Menurutku beliau hangat dan dingin disaat bersamaan mengingatkanku pada ayah. Ini membuatku hampir menjatuhkan air mata. Aku hanya berkaca-kaca. Mungkin orang yang melihatku akan mengira bahwa aku menangis haru karena bahagia, bangga pada diriku sendiri. Tapi nyatanya bukan itu.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Beliau menatapku dan memberikan penghargaan padaku. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Ada kilatan kamera yang menembak kami berdua ketika aku menerima penghargaanku. Beliau terseyum pada kamera, akupun melakukan hal yang sama walaupun aku yakin, senyumku tidak seperti senyum duluku saat ayah masih hidup.

Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyebutnya beliau. Tidak, bukan karena beliau itu seseorang yang terpandang, tidak hanya itu. Selain dia orang terpandang, umurnyapun terpaut 15 tahun dari, kurang lebih. Ya, dia berumur sekitar 32 tahun karena aku berumur 17 tahun.

Beliau adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tampan, mapan, bahkan lebih dari mapan dia Presdir perusahaan raksasa Uchiha. Anak tunggal kaya raya yang tampan diumurnya yang sudah berkepala tiga. Hangat dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Seperti ayahku.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Nona Haruno."

"Terima kasih Tuan Uchiha."

* * *

"Ayah, apa ayah melihatku dari sana bersama ibu?".

Merentangkan tangan dengan berbaring sambil memejamkan mata di atas rumput taman belakang tepat di belakang bangunan termegah di universitas ini, bangunan rektor. Aku yakin siapapun yang melihatku akan berpikir bahwa aku aneh atau semacamnya, termasuk orang yang mengamatiku dari bangunan itu.

Akupun membuka mata dan langsung melihat siapa yang sedang mengamatiku. Ternyata dia adalah Tuan Uchiha.

Tatapan kami bertemu dan aku tak yakin tapi aku merasa dia tersenyum kecil padaku. Dia bahkan terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ayah lihat laki-laki itu? Apakah ayah juga berpikir bahwa ia menggumamkan sesuatu? Ayah, ibu, apakah kalian bangga padaku? Aku akan menjadi dokter, tapi aku masih bingung jika aku akan menjadi dokter spesialis. Apakah spesialis jantung agar aku bisa menyelamatkan ayah orang lain atau menjadi dokter spesialis kandungan yang akan menyelamatkan ibu orang lain?"

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi rerumputan yang sedang aku tiduri. Angin di sini terasa nyaman seperti pelukan ayah. Dan akupun yakin pelukan ibu sama nyamannya walaupun aku tidak mengingat beberapa detik berharga itu saat ibu memelukku untuk pertama kalinya ketika aku ada di dunia ini.

"Bolehkah aku memilih keduanya? Aku tidak bisa memilih, ayah, ibu. Seperti kalian, aku tidak bisa memilih satu diantara kalian."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Berkenan berkomentar?


End file.
